A Matter Of Timing
by stacie
Summary: Sam gets sick off world
1. Default Chapter

  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and all associated characters belong to MGM, Double Secret and Gekko studios. I don't own anything, as much as i would like to, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
7.35 Am **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Sg-1 minus Teal'c were waiting in the Gate room for the Stargate to dial up. Teal'c was in the infirmary recovering from a recent mission Sg-1 had just come back from. Although the rest of the team managed to make it back unharmed Teal'c received a spear in his back as he was entering the wormhole and junior was having a little trouble healing it. Nothing life threatening it was just going to take a bit of time to heal. It was decided that the rest of Sg-1 could handle this mission. They were meant to be going to a nice peaceful planet for a change. Sg-13 had already spoken to the inhabitants of P3X-456 and had returned to say the locals were quite willing to form an alliance all Sg-1 had to do was go and seal the deal.  
  
"according to Sg-13 the inhabitants of P3X-456 have a quite interesting written language" said Daniel trying to organize the last of his notes for the trip.  
  
"Daniel we're not going to learn their history that's 13's job"  
  
"but Jack Sg-13 can't even translate the language they said it was a cross between Latin and something"  
  
"I remember" interrupted Sam "they mentioned something about the digits not matching"  
  
"that was it, anyway I think given time I could work it out" pleaded Daniel.  
  
"okay, fine." He said knowing he was beaten. "shame Teal'c couldn't make it"  
  
"yes Sir" Sam smiled as the Stargate whooshed into life.  
  
"ladies first" Jack motioned for Sam to go first. She just smiled and walked up the ramp followed by himself and then Daniel.  
  
When Jack came out of the gate he was literally thrown about 10 meters landing ungracefully in a heap on the hard ground. He looked around for Sam and Daniel who were in a similar position.  
  
"you guys all right" he asked.  
  
"I think so" Daniel said standing and brushing himself off.  
  
"Sir..." Sam nodded towards the Stargate.  
  
The inner ring of the Stargate was spinning uncontrollably and sparks were flying from both the Stargate and DHD. Then all of a sudden it just stopped and went still.  
  
"try dialing it up Carter" ordered Jack.  
  
"yes sir" She tried pressing the buttons but nothing happened.  
  
"do you think you can fix it Carter?" he asked.  
  
"it might take a while Sir"  
  
"okay you wait here see if you can fix it, Daniel and I will go to the village see if they can help"  
  
"is it a good idea leaving Sam here by herself" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'll be fine Daniel" she said.  
  
"any sign of trouble and she'll radio in, won't you Major?" he said giving her on of his best you-better-or-I'll-kick-your-ass looks.  
  
"yes Sir" she smiled at him .  
  
It didn't take long before Jack and Daniel reached the village and were greeted by the natives.  
  
"Hello, my name is Divinia. I am leader of these people " a short elderly women said coming forward.  
  
"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson and this is our leader Colonel Oneill"  
  
"I was told there would be another one joining you, a female" the old lady said.  
  
"yeah about that" Jack said "there's a problem with the gate and she's trying to fix it we thought you might know what was wrong"  
  
"we do not use the star - gate, as you call it. But I would be happy to send some a learner to look at it"  
  
"learner?" Jack asked unsure what she meant.  
  
"yes, they are the people who do all the learning"  
  
"I think she means like a scientist" Daniel supplied.  
  
Jack had a quick look around the village. It didn't look like these learners were to technologically advanced. The houses were quite simple like little huts, some were situated above ground in trees and needed ladders to reach them and he could also see what looked like a water system running into each house. The trees were quite tall and loomed above them, it looked nothing like the small clearing which the Stargate was held in.  
  
"this is Edwan"  
  
A tall boy about eighteen stepped forward. "it is good to meet you"  
  
"Edwan is our smartest Learner, you may take him back to the star-gate to try and repair it."  
  
"okay Daniel, you stay here and do your thing, Edwan and I will go back to the gate and see if we can help Carter" Jack said as the two headed back towards the gate.  
  
8.40Am********************************************************************** **************  
  
"Carter come in" Jack said into his radio.  
  
"what is this" Edwan asked when he saw the radio.  
  
"its a communicating device. Lets us talk over long distances" Jack replied  
  
"Carter here Sir"  
  
"how's the gate coming"  
  
"I think I can fix it"  
  
"how long?"  
  
"there was a power overload in the circuit breaker and the..."  
  
"how long Carter"  
  
"three maybe four hours"  
  
"okay, keep at it"  
  
"yes Sir, Carter out"  
  
"aren't you wondering how to fix it" Edwan asked.  
  
"not really, that stuff doesn't really mean too much to me"  
  
"I understand. You are not a learner, like Major Carter"  
  
"no, I'm not. So tell me Edwan what exactly is it that you learn"  
  
"I learn many things. I supply the town with light and water"  
  
"aren't you a bit young for that"  
  
"there was light and water before I came I just made the system better. Many say I am smart for my age"  
  
Jack could see the Stargate in the distance and Sam working on the DHD.  
  
"so how come you've never worked out the Stargate" Jack asked.  
  
"we came to this planet through the Stargate but many of our people would not leave our home planet and come"  
  
"so you came through the Stargate, when?"  
  
"many cycles ago before I was born. My people faced great trouble and our planet was not safe, we were told to come here where we would be safe from the evil ones with glowing eyes, they tried to follow us but they all perished. They can not live here. Now we do not go through the Stargate because it is not safe"  
  
Jack was about to reply when his radio crackled into life.  
  
"jack its Daniel"  
  
"yes Daniel"  
  
"Divinia has been teaching me about their history and I think the Asguard may have sent them here to protect them from the Goa'uld"  
  
"yeah Edwan was just telling me the same thing. Any idea why the Goa'uld couldn't survive here"  
  
"according to Divinia they all caught a horrible disease that killed them from the inside"  
  
"okay we're nearly at the gate, see what else you can find out"  
  
Sam turned around to see Jack and a tall boy about seventeen walking towards her.  
  
"Carter this is Edwan, Edwan this is Major Carter"  
  
"It is good to meet you Major Carter"  
  
"you too and its Sam" she said standing up.  
  
"from what I can gather Edwan is the local scientist and he may be able to speed things up a bit" Jack stated.  
  
"may I" he moved towards the DHD.  
  
"by all means" Sam said as she moved out of the way.  
  
9.00AM********************************************************************** ***************  
  
It wasn't long before Sam and Edwan had worked out what the problem was with the Stargate and were working hard to fix it.  
  
"Colonel there may be a temporary solution we could try" Sam said getting up from working on the DHD.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"well if it works we should be able to dial out once and send a message to Hammond. We could get some better equipment sent through and it could be fixed in half the time"  
  
"I thought it was only going to take a couple more hours"  
  
"actually Sir it's a bit more complicated than that. We found there's been a bit more damage than I first thought"  
  
"how long?"  
  
"two to three days Sir at the least"  
  
"okay try sending a message to Hammond then"  
  
"yes Sir" She nodded to Edwan who fiddled with something. Five minutes later they were ready to try it.  
  
"we're ready Sir"  
  
"okay Carter Dial it up"  
  
Everything seemed to go all right until the Wormhole established. It immediately started hissing and sparking again. A bolt of electricity came out of the gate. Jack moved just in time to push Edwan out of the way and the bolt hit the ground harmlessly. The Gate disengaged as Jack and Edwan stood up. Sam rushed over to them.  
  
"are you both all right"  
  
"fine, I'm fine, the ground broke my fall" Jack said brushing the dirt off.  
  
"I am also fine, thanks to Colonel Oneill"  
  
"don't mention it"  
  
"but you saved my life"  
  
"you get the gate working and we'll call it even"  
  
Edwan went back to working on the DHD, while Sam stood looking considerably pale.  
  
"Carter, are you okay" he asked worried  
  
"fine Sir, just a little queasy" she said swaying slightly  
  
"maybe you should take a break"  
  
"no I'm okay" Sam bent down to start working on the DHD again. As she was fiddling with one of the wires Edwan stopped her.  
  
"Sam" Edwan pointed to her hands.  
  
She looked down and noticed that they were shaking slightly.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Sir I don't feel so well"  
  
He was at her side in an instant concern written all over his face.  
  
"can you stand up"  
  
"I think so"  
  
Jack put one arm around her waist to support her as she got up. He noticed that her legs were starting to shake slightly too.  
  
"do you think you can make it back to the village" he said still with his arm still around her.  
  
She shook her head slowly.  
  
"do you feel dizzy or just sick?" he asked.  
  
She didn't answer instead she just stood with her eyes closed.  
  
"Carter, come on stay with me" he shook her slightly "that's an order Major"  
  
she opened her eyes briefly, before they shut again and he felt her go limp against him.  
  
"damn it Carter"  
  
he put his other arm underneath her knees and scooped her up, while Edwan stood looking extremely worried.  
  
"Edwan take my radio and contact Daniel, let him know what happened and that we're on our way back. Can you keep working on the gate by yourself?"  
  
"it should not be a problem" he said taking the radio "I hope Sam is well again"  
  
Jack left for the village while Edwan radioed Daniel.  
  
9.15AM********************************************************************** ***************  
  
Jack entered the village with Sam still in his arms.  
  
"Jack, what happened?" Daniel said as he cam running towards them.  
  
"I don't know she was fine, then she said she felt sick and collapsed"  
  
Divinia walked up to them.  
  
"Come quickly, to my home, she may rest there until we have determined the cause of her illness"  
  
Jack and Daniel followed her to a small hut. It wasn't very big. It had two rooms. In the first one was a sink, table and chairs and in the second room there was a small bed.  
  
"quickly lay her down here"  
  
Jack did as instructed and put her down on the bed.  
  
"now go and get water and cloth from the sink"  
  
Jack quickly left the room to retrieve the items.  
  
"is this where you live" asked Daniel  
  
"this is only the guest area I live above in a much larger home"  
  
Jack came back in with a cloth and bowl of water.  
  
"do you have any idea what is wrong with her" Daniel asked.  
  
"I am afraid I do. When the evil ones came to our planet I was only a little girl. I saw the disease and it was much like this"  
  
"but she's not Goa'uld" said Jack angrily.  
  
"but she was Tok'ra" said Daniel.  
  
Divinia looked at them confused.  
  
"who are the Go-ould"  
  
"their what you call the evil ones" Daniel explained.  
  
"you have met them"  
  
"oh yeah, plenty of times" Jack said as he moved closer to Sam.  
  
"from what I can gather the disease works by killing the symbiote and then the host dies. The same thing is happening to Sam" informed Daniel.  
  
"she was once and evil one" asked Divinia.  
  
"sort of. The evil ones are controlled by a symbiote which is something inside them" Daniel said trying to explain.  
  
"but she doesn't have a symbiote anymore" Jack said starting to dab her forehead with the wet cloth.  
  
"but she has a chemical in her left behind from it, which the disease is probably attacking. That's why she didn't get sick straight away"  
  
"okay so how do we cure it" Jack asked.  
  
"as far as I know there is no cure" Divinia said sadly.  
  
"what about the Asgaurd they would know" asked Daniel.  
  
"What is an Asgaurd?"  
  
"you've never heard of them, what about Thor" he asked  
  
Divinia shook her head again.  
  
"Daniel these people probably don't even realize it was the Asgaurd that brought them here" Jack said frustrated.  
  
"there has to be something. If we can find out how the disease is transmitted maybe we can find a cure"  
  
"ok go" Jack said not taking his eyes off Sam.  
  
Daniel ran out of the hut and went to find a learner to help him look for a cure.  
  
11.30Am********************************************************************* ***************  
  
Jack wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting with Sam. Divinia had left a while ago to go and help Daniel try and find a cure. He'd noticed that Sam's fever had gone down slightly but Divinia had warned him that it was not necessarily a good sign. She had also told him that without a Symboite the process would be much longer, giving them more time to find a cure, but more painful for Sam. He was about to go fill the bowl with fresh water when Sam began to stir.  
  
"Sir"  
  
"I'm here, are you okay"  
  
"thirsty"  
  
"hang on, I'll be back in a minute"  
  
she nodded slightly. He returned with a fresh bowl of water for her.  
  
"here, drink this" he held the bowl up for her to drink  
  
"thanks"  
  
"how are you feeling?"  
  
"not to good. What happened"  
  
"what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"we were working on the DHD"  
  
"you stood up and fainted, we brought you back here. As far as we can tell you caught a disease that thinks you have a symbiote inside you, something to do with the protein marker Jolinar left behind"  
  
"Is it bad"  
  
His gaze shifted around the room before settling on his fidgeting hands  
  
"you can tell me" she said taking a shaky breath "I need to know what's going to happen"  
  
"that's not important right now, you just need to work on getting better" he said positively.  
  
"Why won't you tell me? Or is it that bad?" she asked.  
  
"Daniel's working on a cure"  
  
"so it is that bad" She said turning away from him.  
  
"you'll be all right"  
  
"no I'm not going to be all right" she snapped.  
  
An awkward silence descended, neither knowing what to say. Sam looked up at him sadly  
  
"i don't want to die"  
  
"Carter...." He said softly not really knowing what to say. The truth was if Daniel couldn't find a cure.....no. He wasn't going to think like that. He had to be strong, if not for himself then for Sam.  
  
"what's going to happen?" she said turning to face him "is it going to be slow?"  
  
"don't..." he pleaded  
  
"How long do I have?" she said with a quiver in her voice and he could tell she was fighting back tears.  
  
"Sam...please" he wanted her to stop, he could feel his own eyes start to sting.  
  
"is it going to hurt" her voice cracked as she finished the sentence and a tear made it's way down her cheek.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. Screw regulation. Within a second he was on the bed with his arms around her.  
  
"I won't let anything happen. I promise"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just making this harder"  
  
"you have nothing to be sorry for"  
  
"it's just, this is such a peaceful planet. When I died, I thought it would be taking out some important Goa'uld or something not slowly dying from the inside"  
  
"your not going to die"  
  
"I don't want to"  
  
"you won't, you have to believe that. Promise me you'll fight this"  
  
"it's so hard. I'm so tired" She said as she closed eyes.  
  
"no, don't go to sleep, Sam, come on Sam wake up"  
  
"I'm awake" she mumbled still not opening her eyes.  
  
He lowered his head to hers and gave her a gentle kiss. Within a few seconds he felt her responding before she pulled away abruptly.  
  
"Sir?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to keep you awake" he said trying to make up an excuse.  
  
"its not that" she said now wide awake.  
  
he looked at her confused.  
  
"we don't know if this is contagious." She continued.  
  
"If it were I'd have it already. Whatever it is, you got as soon as you stepped through the gate"  
  
She looked confused for a moment before understanding.  
  
"I should've thought of that."  
  
"it's okay" He knew that her not thinking straight was a bad sign but he didn't say anything.  
  
"so that's the only reason you kissed me, to keep me awake?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
He smiled again and lent down for another one. After they broke apart a comfortable silence fell between them.  
  
"I wish things had been different between us" Sam said sadly.  
  
"they will be"  
  
"how can you say that, even if a miracle happens and we find a cure, there's still the regulations"  
  
"we'll find away"  
  
"but what if..." She stopped suddenly.  
  
"what, what is it" Jack asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, I feel....ahhhhh" she let out a cry of pain and gripped onto Jacks hand.  
  
"Sam, talk to me, what's wrong"  
  
"It hurts..." she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"where?"  
  
"stomach"  
  
"just lye down, I'm going to have a look okay"  
  
she nodded obviously still in pain. He lifted up her shirt and noticed a purple line on her stomach.  
  
"what is it" she asked worried by his silence.  
  
"I don't know" he ran his fingers over the line delicately probing it.  
  
"ahhhh" She screamed out in pain when he touched it. He pulled his hand back like it had been burnt.  
  
"sorry"  
  
Her body then relaxed as she let out a sigh.  
  
"its okay it stopped" she said panting slightly and sitting up.  
  
"are you okay"  
  
"I think so, yeah" She lifted up her T-shirt to see the purple line.  
  
12.30*********************************************************************** ****************  
  
Divinia and Daniel came running into where Sam and Jack were sitting on the bed  
  
"are you guys all right one of the villagers told us they heard screaming about 15 minutes ago" Daniel asked out of breath.  
  
"we're fine Daniel" Sam said as she leant back against Jack.  
  
"It is good you are awake" said Divinia with a kind smile which Sam returned.  
  
"There's something I think you guys should see" Jack said as he lifted up Sam's shirt to reveal the line.  
  
"what's that" Daniel asked but it was Divinia who answered.  
  
"perhaps we should talk outside"  
  
"whatever it is I need to know" Sam said.  
  
"there is no need for you to hear unnecessary risks, it will only cause worry"  
  
"Sam, just stay there, I'll be back okay" he bent down and gave her a kiss completely forgetting Daniel was in the room.  
  
In the other room Daniel was the first to speak.  
  
"so..you and Sam"  
  
"not now Daniel"  
  
"but...." Daniel tried to continue but Divinia interrupted him.  
  
"he is right now is not the time. The line you saw is the poison working it's way through her body"  
  
"so I was right, it was moving" said Jack.  
  
"as it reaches her major organs she will suffer greatly. It will eventually reach her heart and kill her"  
  
"what about a cure" Jack asked.  
  
"not so good, so far we haven't found anything that can help" replied Daniel.  
  
Jack was about to say something when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and *shit* Sam was leaning heavily against the door frame listening to every word.  
  
"Sam..." Jack started but paused not sure what to say.  
  
"what Jack, What can you possibly say to make this any better"  
  
"we'll find a cure" he said.  
  
"will we?" she shifted her gaze to the others "honestly Daniel what are the chances"  
  
"we've beaten the odds before Sam you can't give up" Daniel answered honestly.  
  
"I'm not giving .....ahhhh" She gripped the door frame tightly as a wave of pain hit her.  
  
Jack rushed to her side to help her but she pushed him away.  
  
"I don't need your help" she said angrily.  
  
She was about to say something else when the pain hit her again and she passed out. Jack carried her back to bed and came out to find no sign of Divinia.  
  
"where's Divinia" he asked.  
  
"she's gone to work on the cure, I thought you might like to talk"  
  
"and say what Daniel, Sam's dying, slowly and painfully, and there's nothing I can do abut it."  
  
Daniel thought for a moment.  
  
"so how long have you two been, you know, together"  
  
"it's not like that, before today I would've never have even considered it and please I don't need a lecture, I know its against regs"  
  
"screw the regs Jack, if you two are willing to take the risk I'm happy for you both"  
  
"so you're ok with it"  
  
"of course, I just hope we can find a cure in time"  
  
"so do I Daniel, so do I"  
  
4.00PM********************************************************************** ***************  
  
Jack had been sitting with Sam for most of the afternoon, and she still hadn't woken up yet. As well as that he hadn't heard anything from Daniel or Divinia. As he was sitting with Sam Edwan came in.  
  
"Is Sam well" he asked.  
  
"no and she's getting worse, how's the Stargate going"  
  
"I have decided to use my time for more important things. I have come to offer you another option"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I found a machine, which I have been working on for some time now, I believe it to be something built by the Ancients"  
  
"you know about the Ancients?"  
  
"yes, they are the race that transported my people here many cycles ago"  
  
"that was the Ancients, what happened to them?"  
  
"they said they had trouble on their world and left us. This planet was once home to them many years ago that is why they suggested we come here. "  
  
"and the machine you found, what does it do?"  
  
"I believe its purpose is to manipulate time, I translated the texts and believe I can get it to work"  
  
"you can read the Ancients language"  
  
"yes it was taught to my people when we were brought here. This device however will only work once. If it would be activated again time would just continuously loop."  
  
Jack was reminded of the time he and Teal'c were stuck in time loops continuously. He figured the Ancients probably already used the machine on that planet, but whatever happened to them, even by going back in time they couldn't prevent their demise.  
  
"but what if you need the machine one day" Jack asked.  
  
"I will attempt to repair it" Edwan said confidently  
  
"but, why? I mean it's not that I'm not grateful but you're giving up a lot"  
  
"if it weren't for you I would have lost my life and my people wouldn't have been able to use the machine anyway"  
  
"okay, but if we don't remember what's to stop us from making the same mistakes and coming back here"  
  
"you and I would be the only ones to remember"  
  
"I'll need time to think about it" he said after a few minutes.  
  
"if you wish to go through with this you must meet me by the Stargate just before sunset"  
  
"okay, and Edwan, thank you"  
  
Edwan left Jack contemplating what to do. He looked at Carter lying still on the bed. She wouldn't remember. Everything they'd said and done she wouldn't remember. If he reset time, Would she still want to be with him if she hadn't been so close to dying?. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Sam moan softly.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"I'm here, you're all right" he moved and sat behind her on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"what for"  
  
"for taking this all out on you "  
  
"it's okay"  
  
"no it's not"  
  
"shh don't worry about" he leant down and kissed her.  
  
"are you okay" she asked when they pulled apart  
  
"me, I'm fine. Why?" he asked puzzled  
  
"I dunno, you just seem distracted"  
  
"no, I'm fine" he smiled and kissed her again. But the truth was, he was distracted. He didn't know whether he should tell her about Edwan's offer or not. He eventually decided not to, deep down he knew what he was going to do. He knew she wouldn't let the people sacrifice their only chance at time travel for her no matter how much pain she was in but he also knew that he couldn't let her die.  
  
"I need to tell you something" she said seriously  
  
"what?"  
  
"i want you to know.....ahhh" another wave of pain hit her.  
  
"it's okay just breathe" he said rubbing her back softly  
  
"hurts..."  
  
"i know, just hang on"  
  
"feel...sick"  
  
he checked her forehead and noticed her fever was back  
  
"i'm going to go get some water okay"  
  
"don't leave me"  
  
"Sam i have to get your fever down"  
  
"please don't go....ahhh" she gripped his hand even tighter  
  
"ok, i'm not going anywhere"  
  
Her body suddenly relaxed as the pain subsided  
  
"it's okay, it's over"  
  
"it's getting worse"  
  
He nodded and lifted up her shirt. The purple line was two thirds of the way up her stomach.  
  
"i'm sorry" she said  
  
"what for"  
  
"you shouldn't have to see me like this"  
  
"it's not your fault" he said as he moved to sit behind her.  
  
"you know what"  
  
"what" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"i'm glad it happened this way" she said with a sad smile.  
  
"i don't understand" he said confused.  
  
"well if i had to die, there's no where else i'd rather be than with you"  
  
"you won't die, i won't let that happen"  
  
there was a moment of silence between them.  
  
"i'm scared" she admitted quietly.  
  
"you don't have to be"  
  
"promise you won't leave me"  
  
"i promise"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"i love you too" he said as he brought his lips to meet hers . 6.00Pm********************************************************************** ***************  
  
Jack was standing outside the Stargate waiting for Edwan. He'd waited until Sam had fallen asleep and had quietly snuck out. He felt bad about breaking his promise to her to stay, but he had a feeling this time she wouldn't be waking up again. The purple line was dangerously close to her heart so with one final kiss he had left her.  
  
"Jack" He heard Edwan greet him  
  
"Edwan" he nodded  
  
"you must follow me there is little time. I have spent the afternoon preparing the equipment and it is ready"  
  
"okay what do I have to do" Jack said as he saw a machine nearly identical to the one he had seen when he and Teal'c had been 'looping'  
  
"stand here and when I say, press this stone. You must understand Jack once the process has been started it cannot be stopped"  
  
"I Understand"  
  
"now" shouted Edwan. They both press down on the stones and the machine activated  
  
"how long till the day resets"  
  
"you have one hour"  
  
6.55************************************************************************ *****************  
  
Jack walked slowly back to the village. He didn't really want to go back and see Sam lying on the bed near death. There was only five minutes left till the day would reset anyway. He was just entering the village when he heard a voice say his name. He looked up to see Sam standing there, very much alive.  
  
"I woke up and you were gone" she said sadly  
  
"what happened, aren't you meant to be in bed" he said confused  
  
"i was trying so hard to fight and you weren't there" she said again  
  
"I'm sorry it's just....i thought.....what happened?"  
  
"Daniel had been working on a cure. It was a long shot, so he didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work . As soon as he gave it to me it started taking effect and about half an hour later I woke up"  
  
he just stared at her.  
  
"you said you wouldn't leave"  
  
"yeah sorry about that" he said sounding distant  
  
"Jack what's wrong" she said noticing for the first time that he didn't seem overly happy to see her alive "if you're worried about the gate I can fix it tomorrow"  
  
"it's not that it" he looked at his watch three minutes left  
  
"well if you wanted me dead, you could at least try and hide it" she said angrily  
  
"of course that's not it. Look there's something you should know. I.....Edwan said there was another way to 'cure' you. He found a time machine built by the ancients, it's complicated but he managed to fix it and..."  
  
"and what?"  
  
He didn't answer instead he just stared at her unsure how to tell her that in three minutes she wouldn't remember any of this  
  
"Jack?" she questioned staring at him with wide eyes  
  
"I thought it was the only way to save you, Daniel didn't say anything about the cure"  
  
"tell me you didn't.." she said as he nodded slowly "we have to stop it" she said determined.  
  
He looked at his watch two minutes left. Even if he could stop the machine there wouldn't be enough time to get to it.  
  
"you can't. Once it's set there's no way to turn it off . You won't remember, It'll be like this day never happened."  
  
"you can't.....what will stop us from doing the same thing over again" she said sounding desperate  
  
"I'll remember"  
  
"but..."  
  
"im so sorry, i didn't think there was any other way. I couldn't let you die Sam"  
  
She looked up at him sadly, her voice almost breaking as she uttered the words  
  
"what about us"  
  
"It will have never happened" he said softly  
  
"how long do we have" she said, tears forming in her eyes  
  
He looked at his watch  
  
"one minute"  
  
she looked up at him unable to hold back tears  
  
"one minute, that's not enough time"  
  
he pulled her into his arms  
  
"it'll be all right" he said calmly  
  
"I cant.....It's too hard to say goodbye"  
  
"you don't have to"  
  
"there's so much i want to tell you"  
  
"i know"  
  
"I don't want to loose you" she said clinging on to him  
  
"you won't" he glanced at his watch "30 seconds and you won't even remember"  
  
"everything we said.....did, how can I forget that?" she cried into his shoulder  
  
"because It won't have happened"  
  
"but it did happen" she said still sobbing "i know it did"  
  
"shh it's okay"  
  
"I won't forget"  
  
He took one last look at his watch, 5 seconds  
  
"remember I'll always love you" he said fighting back tears himself  
  
4...  
  
"I'll remember"  
  
3...  
  
He bent down for one last kiss  
  
2...  
  
There was a blinding white flash and he was standing back in the gate room. He looked at Sam who was facing him and about to say something.  
  
"I remember" She said.  
  
"what?" he said, not taking his eyes of hers. She couldn't possibly remember, could she?  
  
"they mentioned something about the digits not matching" Sam continued  
  
Then it hit him, the conversation they'd been having before they left for P3X-456.  
  
"that was it, anyway I think given time I could work it out" Daniel looked at him expecting him to say something, but he was still staring at Sam willing her to remember.  
  
"Jack" Daniel tried again  
  
"what"  
  
"Sir, are you all right?"  
  
"yeah fine" he said sadly. She didn't remember.  
  
The Stargate whooshed into life and Sam started to walk up the ramp.  
  
"wait a minute Carter" he said. She turned back around.  
  
"Sir?" she questioned. Suddenly the inner ring started spinning and sparks started flying. Sam jumped off the ramp, while Daniel and Jack both took cover.  
  
"shut it off" Jack yelled to Siler who was up in the control room. The wormhole disengaged and everything went quite.  
  
"what the hell was that" Hammond asked Siler.  
  
"the problems not on our end Sir, it's with the other gate"  
  
"all right try dialing it up again"  
  
"yes Sir"  
  
Sg-1 waited patiently in the gate room for the gate to dial up again. Only Jack knew it wouldn't.  
  
"Chevron 7 won't lock Sir" Siler said.  
  
In the gate room Sam looked at Jack.  
  
"how did you know Sir" "what" he asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.  
  
"you stopped me from going through the gate" Sam added.  
  
"she's right" Daniel looked at him as well.  
  
"I was just going to offer to go through the gate first" Jack said convincingly.  
  
"but it was a peaceful planet" Daniel said wondering why he would want to go through first.  
  
"and in case you hadn't noticed it's the peaceful planets where we get into trouble the most"  
  
"so it was just a matter of timing then, Sir?" Sam asked  
  
"yep, guess so. Just a matter of timing" He said as he walked out of the gate room.  
  
Daniel and Sam shared a look before following him.  
  
The End  
  
Feedback is appreciated. I'm thinking of doing a sequel with Edwan fixing the gate, let me know what you think :-) 


	2. The Sequele

Jack was on his way to the briefing room when he ran into Daniel. Literally. He looked down to see Daniel picking up his scattered papers and he knelt down to help.  
  
"god, sorry Jack I didn't see you there" He said embarrassed.  
  
"it's okay, where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?"  
  
"Doctor Benson wanted these briefs so I was going to give them to him before the briefing started" Daniel said standing up.  
  
"Airman" Jack said taking the folders. "take these to Doctor Benson"  
  
"yes Sir" the airman replied walking off.  
  
"thanks" Daniel said to Jack as they started walking down the hall  
  
"not a problem"  
  
"so do you know what the briefing's about"  
  
"no idea, all Hammond said was he wanted to see all of Sg-1 ASAP"  
  
Jack and Daniel walked the rest of the way to the briefing room in silence. When they arrived Teal'c and Sam were already there as well as someone Jack was definitely not expecting to see.  
  
"Colonel Oneill, Doctor Jackson, this is Edwan. He is one of the villagers from P3X-456 who managed to fix the stargate"  
  
"nice to meet you" Daniel said taking a seat while Jack just stood starring.  
  
"Colonel?" Hammond said waiting for him to say something  
  
"Sorry Sir, welcome to earth Edwon"  
  
"Edwan" Daniel corrected  
  
"right" Jack said taking a seat  
  
"as I was saying, Edwan managed to fix the gate on P3X-456, which means that Sg-1 can continue with negotiations and ship out when ready"  
  
"NO" both Jack and Edwan shouted at the same time earning looks from everyone around the table. "colonel?" Hammond asked, but it was Edwan who answered  
  
"Neither Teal'c or Major Carter can accompany me home"  
  
"why not?" Sam asked.  
  
"there is a chemical in the atmosphere that is lethal to your sym - bi - otes"  
  
"Sam doesn't have a symbiote" Daniel piped in  
  
"no but she did have" Jack interrupted  
  
"I only have a chemical trace left from Jolinar. I doubt that I would interfere Sir." Sam said looking thoughtful  
  
"don't be so sure" he mumbled under his breath  
  
"what" she asked looking directly at him, but he was saved by Daniel  
  
"how did you know Sam had a symbiote?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Edwan  
  
"Sg-13 told us much about your team, Doctor Jackson"  
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief as everyone seemed to accept his answer.  
  
"with all due respect General, I think it would be safer if we sent another team to finish negotiations" Jack said sitting back in his chair  
  
"if that's the way you feel Colonel, I'll see if Sg-13 can finish the job"  
  
"thank you Sir"  
  
"permission to join sg-13 for this mission, general" Daniel asked  
  
Hammond looked towards Jack who nodded slightly  
  
"permission granted and I'd like you to show Edwan to the guest quarters. You can report back here at 1500 hours for sg-13's briefing"  
  
"yes Sir"  
  
"dismissed"  
  
Jack couldn't get away from the briefing room fast enough. He was hopping no one had noticed his slip in the briefing room. Just as he thought he was safe he heard Carter call out to him.  
  
"Sir" she said catching up to him.  
  
"Carter" he said back  
  
"are you all right Sir?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"with all due respect Sir, you haven't really been acting yourself this past week"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Carter" he said hopping she'd take the hint and leave him alone.  
  
"well you've been rather quiet, Sir"  
  
"are you implying that I'm normally loud, major"  
  
"no, that's not what I meant. It's just....is there anything you wanted to talk about Sir"  
  
"like what, Carter?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe how you knew I'd become sick if I went through the gate"  
  
he stopped dead  
  
"I didn't......"  
  
"yes you did. When we first went to go through the gate to P3X-546, you stopped me just before the gate spun out and then today when Hammond suggested we go back you were quite adamant about not going Sir"  
  
Damn. He was hopping she'd forget about his little outburst in the briefing room. He hadn't meant to scream no like that, it had just come out.  
  
"think about it for a minute Carter. How could I possibly know you would get sick if you went through the gate"  
  
"I don't know Colonel, you tell me"  
  
"I....Teal'c" he called out as he saw Teal'c walking up ahead "sorry Carter I gotta ask Teal'c something" he said running off.  
  
"but Sir...."  
  
"sorry, I'll talk to you later" he called out over his shoulder  
  
"damn" she sighed and turned around. She started walking towards her lab when she had an idea.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Knock, Knock"  
  
"who is it?" Edwan asked from inside his room  
  
"Major Carter"  
  
"come in"  
  
Sam entered the room.  
  
"hi, Edwan" she said hesitantly shutting the door.  
  
"please come in and sit Major Carter"  
  
"it's Sam and thank you" she said while taking a seat opposite his bead.  
  
"is there something I can help you with, Sam" he smiled  
  
"I think there might be"  
  
"then please, ask"  
  
"how did you know I once carried a symbiote?" Sam asked  
  
"Sg-13 informed ..."  
  
"no. I mean how did you really know?" she interrupted "Sg-13 aren't authorized to give out that information unless it's absolutely necessary."  
  
"I am unsure whether it is wise to tell you the truth Sam"  
  
"you have to tell me"  
  
"I don't think Colonel Oneill will approve."  
  
"So this does have something to do with him, I knew it."  
  
Edwan looked away from her.  
  
"please Edwan. I need to know what's going on"  
  
"your team has all ready traveled to my home planet once before. There was a problem with the Stargate. You showed me how to fix it but it would take time and then you become sick with the disease. I used a time machine built by the ancients to..."  
  
"the ancients?"  
  
"yes, the founders of my planet"  
  
"that's why Sg-13 couldn't work out your language. It's part of the ancients language."  
  
"yes. I translated the texts then used the machine to reset time and cure you. You were very close to death. Once the machine was set no one would remember"  
  
"but someone did" Sam said finally understanding why Jack had stopped her from going through the gate.  
  
he nodded.  
  
"it was the only way to stop it from happening again. Colonel Oneill had to remember."  
  
"why didn't he tell us?"  
  
"maybe for fear you wouldn't believe him"  
  
"thank you Edwan, for telling me the truth"  
  
"you are welcome. I only hope it does not anger Colonel Oneill."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Jack sat in the commissary with Daniel and Teal'c, enjoying a late lunch. He had his back facing the door and didn't notice Sam come in until he heard her voice behind him.  
  
"Is it true?" she said coldly.  
  
Jack immediately froze. He could hear the hurt in her voice and knew she'd found out about P3X-456.  
  
"yes" He answered truthfully without turning around.  
  
"were you ever going to tell us"  
  
"I don't know" he replied honestly  
  
"tell us what" Daniel asked confused.  
  
"forget it" Sam said turning around and leaving.  
  
"Carter, wait" Jack said getting up and following her.  
  
"okay, so what was that about" Daniel asked.  
  
"I do not know Daniel Jackson" Teal'c answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Carter.......Sam wait" Jack said grabbing her arm and spinning her around.  
  
"just forget it sir"  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've told you"  
  
"yes you should have"  
  
"at least let me explain"  
  
"what's to explain, you obviously didn't think it was important enough, to let me know I nearly died." She said angrily  
  
"that's not fair" he said noticing for the first time, the looks they were getting from passing airman.  
  
"how about we talk about this in my office"  
  
She glanced around and nodded slightly . They walked the rest of the way to his office in silence. Once they got there Jack shut the door behind them.  
  
"so what do you want to know" he asked sitting down  
  
"I want to know what happened"  
  
He took a deep breath and started telling her what happened.  
  
"we went through the gate like we were supposed to. Then the gate started spinning out. You were trying to fix it with Edwan when you got sick" he looked down at the desk  
  
"and.."  
  
"and that's it, we reset the day and you were fine"  
  
'that's it"  
  
"yep"  
  
She sat thinking for a moment.  
  
"there has to be some way I can remember"  
  
"well there's not"  
  
"maybe we could use....."  
  
"why?, why do you want to remember so badly anyway?" he said harshly  
  
"because you don't want me to" She said looking him in the eye "what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"nothing, it doesn't matter"  
  
"fine" She said getting up  
  
"Sam..."  
  
She stopped without turning around.  
  
"nothing" he said softly as she left  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Teal'c was in his quarters performing Kel'no'reme, when a knock at the door interrupted him.  
  
"Enter" he said  
  
Sam moved into his room.  
  
"hi Teal'c" She said noticing the candles in his room. "I'm sorry you're busy.....I'll come back."  
  
"there is no need Major Carter, I have finished"  
  
"if you're sure"  
  
he nodded.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something" she pulled out two small pieces of equipment from her pocket.  
  
"with what do you require a Tok'ra memory recall device"  
  
"There's something I need to remember"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Teal'c, General Hammond doesn't know about this and neither does colonel Oneill"  
  
"I understand, but if you feel it is necessary to use this device I will gladly assist you"  
  
"thanks Teal'c"  
  
Sam moved over to the floor where Teal'c was sitting and sat down next to him. She handed him the device and waited for him to insert it.  
  
"ahh" she cried out as she felt the familiar pain.  
  
"it is in. Are you ready to begin Major Carter"  
  
"I'm ready"  
  
"try to concentrate on the memory you wish to access"  
  
*************************************Flash Back******************************************** "I remember" She said.  
  
"what?" Jack said  
  
"they mentioned something about the digits not matching" Sam continued  
  
"that was it, anyway I think given time I could work it out.........Jack" Daniel said  
  
"what"  
  
"Sir, are you all right?"  
  
"yeah fine"  
  
The Stargate whooshed into life and Sam started to walk up the ramp.  
  
"wait a minute Carter" Jack said  
  
"Sir?" she questioned. Suddenly the inner ring started spinning and sparks started flying. Sam jumped off the ramp, while Daniel and Jack both took cover.  
  
"shut it off" Jack yelled to Siler who was up in the control room. The wormhole disengaged and everything went quite.  
  
"what the hell was that" Hammond asked Siler.  
  
"the problems not on our end Sir, it's with the other gate"  
  
"all right try dialing it up again"  
  
"yes Sir"  
  
Sg-1 waited patiently in the gate room for the gate to dial up again.  
  
"Chevron 7 won't lock Sir" Siler said.  
  
*************************************End Flash Back***************************************  
  
"Damn" Sam sighed in frustration  
  
"is everything all right Major Carter?"  
  
"fine Teal'c, just not the memory I wanted"  
  
"do you wish to stop"  
  
"no, not yet"  
  
*************************************Flash Back********************************************  
  
"I remember" interrupted Sam "they mentioned something about the digits not matching"  
  
"that was it, anyway I think given time I could work it out" pleaded Daniel.  
  
"okay, fine." Jack said "shame Teal'c couldn't make it"  
  
"yes Sir" Sam smiled as the Stargate whooshed into life.  
  
"ladies first" Jack motioned for Sam to go first. She just smiled and walked up the ramp followed by himself and then Daniel.  
  
*************************************End Flash Back**************************************  
  
"that was it" she closed her eyes trying to concentrate.  
  
"perhaps if I switch the memory device onto a higher setting"  
  
"okay " she said still not opening her eyes.  
  
"Is it successful, Major Carter"  
  
"I can see the Stargate spinning....."  
  
*************************************Flash Back********************************************  
  
"do you think you can fix it Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"it might take a while Sir"  
  
"okay you wait here see if you can fix it, Daniel and I will go to the village see if they can help"  
  
"is it a good idea leaving Sam here by herself" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'll be fine Daniel" she said.  
  
"any sign of trouble and she'll radio in, won't you Major?"  
  
"yes Sir" she smiled at him .  
  
**********************************End Flash Back******************************************  
  
"I remember, Teal'c"  
  
"what is it you remember"  
  
"everything. I remember being sick...."  
  
*************************************Flash Back********************************************  
  
"Is it bad" she asked him, but his eyes seemed to look everywhere but at her.  
  
"you can tell me" she said taking a shaky breath "I need to know what's going to happen"  
  
"that's not important right now, you just need to work on getting better" he said positively.  
  
"Why won't you tell me? Or is it that bad?" she asked.  
  
"Daniel's working on a cure"  
  
"so it is that bad" She said turning away from him.  
  
"you'll be all right"  
  
**********************************End Flash Back******************************************  
  
"I remember....oh wow" she said surprised at the next memory washing over her.  
  
********************************** Flash Back********************************************** He lowered his head to hers and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
"Sir?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to keep you awake"  
  
"its not that"  
  
he looked at her confused.  
  
"we don't know if this is contagious." She continued.  
  
"If it were I'd have it already. Whatever it is, you got as soon as you stepped through the gate"  
  
"I should've thought of that."  
  
"it's okay"  
  
"so that's the only reason you kissed me, to keep me awake?"  
  
He smiled again and lent down for another one.  
  
**********************************End Flash Back******************************************  
  
Sam took a deep breath. She couldn't believe all of this had happened. That in one day her life had changed so drastically and she couldn't even remember it. Suddenly she was overcome by a wave of pain.  
  
**********************************Flash Back***********************************************  
  
"ahhh..."  
  
"it's okay just breathe" Jack said rubbing her back softly  
  
"hurts..."  
  
"I know, just hang on"  
  
"feel...sick"  
  
"I'm going to go get some water okay"  
  
"don't leave me"  
  
"Sam I have to get your fever down"  
  
"please don't go....ahhh" she gripped his hand even tighter  
  
**********************************End Flash Back****************************************** "ahhh" Sam took a deep breath trying to calm down.  
  
"do you wish to stop, Major Carter"  
  
"no, I need to do this." She shut her eyes again. "damn I lost it"  
  
"perhaps we should take a rest"  
  
"no, I'm okay"  
  
"if you are sure"  
  
"I am" she said feeling the emotion of the next memory already.  
  
**********************************Flash Back*********************************************** "promise you won't leave me"  
  
"I promise" he smiled  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" he said as he brought his lips to meet hers  
  
**********************************End Flash Back******************************************  
  
Sam sat shocked. She and Jack had finally admitted how they felt. She knew Teal'c was waiting for her to say something, but what could she say? She could still feel his lips on hers and she regretted not remembering the moment sooner. Then suddenly something occurred to her.....How did it end?  
  
**********************************Flash Back**********************************************  
  
"Jack what's wrong, if you're worried about the gate I can fix it tomorrow"  
  
"it's not that it"  
  
"well if you wanted me dead, you could at least try and hide it" she said angrily  
  
"of course that's not it. Look there's something you should know. I.....Edwan said there was another way to 'cure' you. He found a time machine built by the ancients, it's complicated but he managed to fix it and..."  
  
"and what?....Jack?" she questioned staring at him with wide eyes  
  
"I thought it was the only way to save you, Daniel didn't say anything about the cure"  
  
"tell me you didn't.." she said as he nodded slowly "we have to stop it" she said determined.  
  
"you can't. Once it's set there's no way to turn it off . You won't remember, It'll be like this day never happened."  
  
"you can't.....what will stop us from doing the same thing over again" she said sounding desperate  
  
"I'll remember"  
  
"but..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't think there was any other way. I couldn't let you die Sam"  
  
She looked up at him sadly, her voice almost breaking as she uttered the words  
  
"and what about us"  
  
"It never happened"  
  
"how long do we have" she said, tears forming in her eyes  
  
"one minute"  
  
"one minute, that's not enough time"  
  
he pulled her into his arms  
  
"it'll be all right" he said calmly  
  
"I cant.....It's too hard to say goodbye"  
  
"you don't have to"  
  
"there's so much I want to tell you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I don't want to loose you" she said clinging on to him  
  
"you won't......30 seconds and you won't even remember"  
  
"everything we said.....did, how can I forget that?" she cried into his shoulder  
  
"because It won't have happened"  
  
"but it did happen" she said still sobbing "I know it did"  
  
"shh it's okay"  
  
"I won't forget"  
  
"remember I'll always love you" he said fighting back tears himself  
  
"I'll remember"  
  
He bent down for one last kiss  
  
**********************************End Flash Back****************************************** "Oh god, turn it off" Tears stung at her eyes.  
  
"Major Carter?" Teal'c questioned  
  
"get it off" she said again as the memory replayed itself over and over in her mind.  
  
Teal'c removed the device and Sam stood up shakily.  
  
"I have to go"  
  
"I believe it would be unwise for you to be by yourself at this time"  
  
She fled the room without saying another word  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
after moping around the base for an hour Jack decided he might as well go home when he ran into Teal'c.  
  
"hey T, what's up"  
  
"I am trying to locate Major Carter"  
  
"how come?"  
  
"she left my quarters quite distraught"  
  
"why, what happened?" Jack asked concerned  
  
"Major Carter was using the Tok'ra memory recall device"  
  
"she was what!"  
  
"She did not tell me why, only that there was something she wished to remember"  
  
"and did she remember"  
  
"I believe she did"  
  
Jack was torn between being happy and wanting to hit something. For the second time this week his life had been completely turned upside down and everything just become a hell of a lot more complicated. There was a part of him that was glad she remembered, but what would happen now?  
  
"I have to find her"  
  
"I have been attempting to locate Major Carter for quite some time now, Oneill"  
  
"I think I know where she might be"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
As Jack left the base the first thing he noticed was the layer of snow. There wasn't a real heap of it just enough to cover the ground, but it sure as hell was cold. Apparently while he had been off world last week Winter had decided to make an early appearance. He looked at his watch. 6pm. The Airman on duty had told him Carter had left the base about half and hour ago. He looked around and noticed her car was still there. He also noticed a set of footprints leading from her car into the forest. He followed them and found Sam standing in the middle of a small clearing with her back facing him.  
  
"Carter what are you doing out here, it's freezing" he said startling her  
  
"Sir.....nothing...just thinking I guess" she said turning around  
  
He looked at her carefully. Her eyes were red and he could tell she'd been crying. He also noticed that she was standing in the middle of the snow without a jacket.  
  
"couldn't you think some place a little warmer"  
  
"now that you mention it Sir, it is a little cold out here" she said starting to shiver slightly  
  
"here, put this on" he said taking his jacket off and slinging it over her shoulders  
  
"thanks" she said looking up at him  
  
"So...what were you thinking about?"  
  
"just....things"  
  
"Teal'c was looking for you"  
  
She froze  
  
"really what did he want"  
  
"all he said was he needed to find you"  
  
"oh" she breathed a sigh of relief  
  
"and something about a memory recall device...."  
  
Damn she was hoping to have a bit more time before he found out she knew  
  
"he told you" it was more of a statement than a question  
  
he just nodded  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't even sure if it was going to work" she said sadly  
  
"but it did?" he asked  
  
"I remember everything"  
  
"everything?"  
  
it was her turn to nod  
  
"so what happens now" he asked not daring to look at her, afraid of her answer  
  
"I don't know, but...I...I don't think I can leave it in the room anymore"  
  
He looked up at her surprised. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying. Could she?  
  
"what do you mean"  
  
"It means that I remember what it felt like to loose you, and I don't want to go through that again" She said her voice almost breaking.  
  
"it's okay"  
  
He pulled her into a hug and felt how cold she was, even in his jacket.  
  
"we should go inside"  
  
"I don't want to"  
  
"you're freezing"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"all right I'm freezing" he said holding back a smile "either way we're going inside"  
  
"but what are we going to do"  
  
"about us"  
  
she nodded  
  
"we're going to take it slow"  
  
"but regulations...."  
  
"screw regulations. It's none of their business what relationship we have when we're off duty. I just want to take some time getting to know the real Sam Carter"  
  
"I think I can handle that"  
  
"good" he said leaning down for a kiss. One that would definitely not be their last.  
  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Hi, thanks for everyone who reviewed my first story. I didn't really like this one, but thought i should post it anyway. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing. 


End file.
